


Two Cocks Are Better Than One

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Hotdogging, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Voyeurism, Riding, Rough Sex, Shiro dyes his hair pink, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), and James keeps fucking them, but only slightly so don't panic, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Pining over someone in a relationship wasn't taboo, but it was considered improper. James didn't see an issue if he had a crush on two men who were in a relationship together—especially two men as handsome as Shiro and Keith.





	Two Cocks Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> aaaaah, dino! it was such an honor doing this for you. thank you for trusting me with this idea. i hope everyone enjoys it as much i did writing it. ♥

Fuck, he looked so hot. James had to constantly shift in his seat to get a better look at him.

He had been coming to the Lion’s Den for a while now. The food was good, the beer tasted great, and the flavored ends for the hookah were wonderful. With a place like this, James was happy to spend his Saturdays there with his friends. It was a great place to unwind after a stressful day of work.

But the food, beer, and smokes weren’t the only reason he came.

Every Saturday James would see the same man across the club. He always sat alone with a book in one hand and the pipe in the other. The way he looked with his black hair pinned up and a cloud of smoke swirling around him. Too often, James wanted to slip into his booth and kiss at his neck. He imagined the sounds the man would make so vividly that he thought they were real.

James hoped they were.

His friends would often try to coax him into walking over to his booth. Even if they didn’t kiss, they could at least talk. James could tell that they were starting to get annoyed by his constant staring. They would rag on him about how much of a coward he was for not doing it whenever they got back to their shared flat.

Well, there was a reason for that.

The man James was staring at looked up from his book. His face brightened, and he stood up. “Shiro!”

Another man rushed past James’ booth. Even if the hookah lounge was darker, he wouldn’t have been able to miss that shock of pink hair. James watched as Shiro climbed into the booth and on top of his boyfriend. Their lips were locked together in the sluttiest way with their mouths open and their tongues peeking out. He caught a glimpse of hands-on Shiro’s ass as they massaged the toned flesh.

Shiro was also someone James fascinated about. Growing up, he was always told that pining after someone in a relationship wasn’t proper or at all ethical. However, James saw no issue if he was pining over two people in the _same_ relationship. Was it wrong of him to want them both?

James couldn’t help it.

Shiro was so strong looking—he imagined being lifted up as they fucked or was choked with that robotic arm of his.

And his boyfriend was small and petite. James liked the thought of having him underneath him, his hole wrapped around his cock.

“Dude, just go and talk to them,” Rizavi said. “You’ve been staring at them for weeks now. It’s getting boring.”

James rolled his eyes. “Did you forget to pay your cable bill, Rizavi? Is that why you’re hungry for entertainment?”

Rizavi grinned. “My cable bill is just fine. However, I am thirsty for some new entertainment. I thought you would be the best person to find it in.”

“Find it in Kinkade. He’s a full palette of emotions.”

In response, Kinkade kicked him beneath the table. James propped his foot on the booth and rubbed his shin. This wasn’t the first time that he had been on this end of Kinkade’s rare moods. Usually, the tall, dark, and handsome of their group was quiet and never bothered anyone.

“It just baffles me,” Rizavi said. “Every week, you stare at them as they talk, smoke, drink, and make out—it’s not in disgust, either. You got this ‘god, I wish that was me’ look about you.”

“He’s so far in his own head that he has never noticed they stare back at him,” Kinkade said.

Silence smothered their table. All eyes were on Kinkade, but he didn’t elaborate any further. He smoked on his pipe and stared at his phone.

Rizavi was joined by James at the edge of their booth. Together, they glanced at the two who had stolen his attention. They were both looking at James with a hungry look in their eyes. Shiro turned his head and whispered something in his boyfriend’s ear, earning a laugh that James wished he could hear.

He felt like he was on Cloud 9 as he watched them. They continued to appraise James and comment to one another. James wondered exactly what about him they were talking about.

“Oh yeah,” Rizavi said. “They want you, man. You might want to talk to them now before you miss your chance. They’ll only want stare at you for so long before they become bored—and that won’t take long at all with your track record.”

“How do you expect me to do that?”

“Walk up to them, then talk,” Leifdottir answered. She would have a basic answer to a basic question. It was her way.

James stared at her unamused with her response. “It’s not that easy.”

“It is,” Kinkade said. “You’re too afraid of what will happen if you go over there. Honestly, it’s pathetic.”

Kinkade was right.

James had avoided talking to them before because they always seemed so focused on each other. But they were paying attention to him now and he still refused to move. Many good things could happen tonight if he went up to them. The worse they could say was no or laugh at him. What else was there to lose?

The bartender came by with their drinks. James snatched his own off the tray, gulping it down within seconds. Beside him, Rizavi chanted for him to keep chugging. His other two friends said nothing, silently watching James drink. When he grabbed their drinks, they were still quiet and didn’t seem to mind, in fact, they found it entertaining. Rizavi was the only one who was supporting him with a chant of her own.

“Alright!” James shouted. The alcohol felt heavy in his stomach and he felt hot. “I’m gonna do it.”

“Yeah!” Rizavi cheered.

James nearly stumbled when Kinkade hit his back. He regained his composure but was immediately embarrassed when he saw the targets of his affection laughing. He would have turned back to his table if he wasn’t already halfway to theirs. What also pushed him forward was remembering that his friends would have something to say if he returned with his tail between his legs.

With his head held high, James walked up to their booth. They hadn’t lost the fire in their eyes. He swore that they wanted him even more now. For a moment, James wondered if it was his boldness that they liked to see.

He slipped into their booth and flipped his hair. It earned a tiny giggle from the smallest of them. “It looks like you two could use some company.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as his boyfriend laughed again. “That would have worked if you didn’t nearly fall on your face back then.”

James was more embarrassed now. He had really put his foot in his mouth with that comment. It would have been better if he simply stuck with a simple greeting. In the back of his mind, he could hear Rizavi yelling at him. Her calling him a loser always managed to bother him all day.

“Hey now, don’t beat yourself over it,” Shiro assured. His voice was soft and comforting. “We’re happy you came by. My boyfriend and I were hoping you would come to sit with us. Keith’s been watching you for a while now.”

 _Keith…_ James finally had a name to the face he would jerk off to at night. “Well, I’ve been watching you both for a while now.”

“Oh? Then what took you so long to come over?” Keith asked, leaning forward. James could see Shiro’s prosthetic stroking his thigh.

“I wasn’t sure if either of you were interested in me,” James said honestly. “Whenever Shiro came, you two have always been so focused with one another.”

“When you have a boyfriend like Keith, it tends to happen.”

Since James never had someone who he completely focused on, so he wouldn’t know that feeling. Keith and Shiro were the first two to ever make him feel that. It was exciting—already he thought of the wild things that would happen while he was with them. And James couldn’t wait.

“Well, I’m here now. Why don’t we talk and get to know each other a little better?”

That talk never happened.

Instead, James’ mouth was occupied by Keith. When James wasn’t kissing him, he was kissing Shiro. They took turns as they sandwiched him between their hot bodies. Their hands were everywhere on him, roaming his body and exploring places that hadn’t been touched in years. James absolutely loved it.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Shiro whispered into his ear. “We don’t live too far away. Keith may not care about putting on a show, but I do.”

James knew that Shiro was right. Even as they spoke, Keith was ready to crawl into his lap with how desperate he was. His kisses were wet and hot, leaving marks all over James’s neck. He would have made it into his pants if Shiro hadn’t grabbed Keith’s hand. Keith always stopped to glare at him, but he put that aside for the sake of their guest.

“I think that’s a great idea,” James whispered back.

Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and pinned him back against the booth. Before a complaint could be given, Shiro leaned forward to kiss him. Keith understood that they were leaving and eagerly stood up. His belongings were shoved into his bag without care if the papers or books were bent.

The moment he was packed up, James was being escorted out of the bar. He only had a passing moment to see his friends. They were all grinning at him, which was rare. James suspected that he would be asked for information when he saw them next.

In the parking lot, Keith ran up to a black Jaguar. The moment he gripped the back door, Shiro sucked his teeth.

“You’re driving,” Shiro ordered.

“What? No way!” Keith snapped.

“Oh, yes way. You’ve been keeping James all to yourself.” Shiro looked at James with fire in his eyes. The tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. “It’s my turn.”

“Fuck,” James breathed out.

Keith reluctantly obeyed, snatching the keys from Shiro’s hand. James didn’t know how to properly respond when Shiro took hold of him. They crawled into the backseat, but Shiro pulled him immediately onto his lap. Their clothed dicks pressed together and they both moaned. His hips were gripped, and James found himself grinding down.

“Try not to make him cum too quickly,” Keith warned. He had started the car and was backing out of the bar’s parking lot. “I would like a chance with him, too.”

Shiro chuckled. “I refuse to make any promises.” He gripped James’ ass, forcing him to grind against him even harder. “He’s really good with his hips. I can’t wait to see how he looks riding me.”

James let out a pitiful moan.

“Not until I can ride his dick first.”

“Now, now,” James breathed out. “There’s plenty of me to go around for both of you.”

“Well, that’ll be difficult—Shiro and I don’t like to share.”

James tossed his head back and moaned. He wondered what he had gotten himself in to. A sharp roll of Shiro’s hips banished all thoughts away.

The drive to their place didn’t take too long. James had Shiro’s hand down his pants for merely a few moments before they arrived. He was sure that the marks on his neck and chest would last for days. They would be good trophies to show his friends. James was sure that Rizavi wouldn’t believe what he had been through tonight.

Keith threw the back door open. He grabbed James by the arm and pulled him out of the car. Their lips met which resulted in James being pinned to the car. Keith’s tongue played along with his own as his hands reached down to squeeze his ass. It was clear what his favorite element on a person was. They were nudged by Shiro to follow him.

Even while they walked, they were still kissing and refused to let go. James was only mildly away of them entering the elevator. He was aware of if jolting up, but Keith distracted him.

Once more, they were on the move.

Shiro reached a door and unlocked it for them. Almost immediately, James found himself on the couch with Keith between his legs.

“Not on the couch, Keith,” Shiro scolded. “Get him to the bedroom.”

“But the couch is softer for my knees.”

“The bed is bigger—big enough for us to be comfortable while we fuck you.”

Keith groaned but it was clear that he knew Shiro was right. He pulled away from James, grabbing his hand to lift him to his feet. James hadn’t realized that Keith had such sheer strength and a pleasurable surge moved straight down to his dick. While they may not have kissed while walking to the bedroom, their hands were all over each other. The bed collided with the back of his knees and James fell back

Keith was straddling his hips, grinding down on James’ cock. He tossed his head back and moaned, enjoying the pleasure. He could hear Shiro enter the room and the bed dripped as he lay beside James. In his hands were bottles of beer. He was already nursing one, watching Keith play with James.

“He looks good on top of you like that,” Shiro commented.

“I think he looks good like this, too…” James tossed his head back and moaned. Shiro leaned forward and captured him in a kiss, gripping his jaw.

“Get him naked,” Keith ordered. “I want to see how he looks with no clothes on. My dreams can only take me so far.”

James’ head was spinning from the information he received. The idea of Keith touching himself to the thought of him being naked was tantalizing. They removed their clothing in a blur—shirts were tossed off the bed, boxers were playfully flung towards each other’s faces. It didn’t take too long for Shiro to have James’ hands pinned above his head with his prosthetic. While he was held in place, Keith was shimmying towards his face.

The hair between his legs was glistening with wetness. Keith’s thighs were completely soaked. The closer he approached James’ mouth, the more James desired to taste him. He licked his lips as he tried to surge forward.

“Patience, James,” Shiro said. “Let Keith come to you first. He’s gonna fuck your mouth and see just how good you are.”

“And then I’ll get to suck your cock?” James asked breathlessly.

“Only if you show how good you are.”

James would do exactly that.

The moment Keith crawled over his mouth, James indulged in sucking him off. His tongue swirled around his dick, pulling it in between his lips. Every moan that was released had James filling with a desire to grab hold of Keith. He wanted to help him grind down on his face. With Shiro holding on to him, he would never get the chance to do so. All his whimpers were muffled with how Keith was riding his mouth.

“How does he feel, Keith?” Shiro asked.

“So good…” Keith whimpered. “So, so good…” He ground himself harder against James' face. “I could ride his face forever and die happy.”

 _Good_ James thought to himself. He moved his tongue down to Keith’s hole and toyed with it, hoping to please him even more.

“Yeah? Then maybe I should get a chance to fuck his mouth,” Shiro commented.

“Why don’t you suck his dick since he’s being such a good boy?”

“I don’t know… Does he deserve it?”

Keith cried out when James nipped at his flesh. “Yes, he does—ah!” He sighed and lowered himself more onto James’ mouth. “Give the good boy exactly what he deserves.”

James could feel the way the bed shifted as Shiro moved down it. He could feel hot breath on his dick and it twitched, leaking precum onto his stomach. The moment wet heat wrapped around the head, James whimpered lewdly beneath Keith. Shiro’s mouth felt so _good_ against him. It was wet and perfect, taking him into the root. Shiro hummed when he had it completely in his mouth, pleasuring James even more.

He didn’t realize he had slacked off on pleasing Keith until his hair was tugged a little harsher than he expected.

“Hey, just because Shiro’s blowing you doesn’t mean you can stop making me feel good,” Keith warned. “Come on, James—make me nice and wet so that I can ride your cock.”

Knowing that he would soon have Keith wrapped around his cock, James eagerly continued to suck him off. He prodded against his hole in hopes of opening him up more. As he did that, Shiro got his cock nice and wet for Keith. He ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, massaging the firm and supple flesh beneath his palms.

He enjoyed the way Keith rolled his hips against him. James nudged his cock with his nose before pulling it back into his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so _good_ with your mouth…” Keith whimpered. “Get off him, Shiro. I can’t wait any longer—I _need_ to fuck him _now.”_

Shiro chuckled as he pulled off of James’ dick. “You’re so eager, Keith, but fine. Enjoy your ride.”

James licked his lips as Keith crawled down his body, relishing the taste of him. He moved his hands to Keith’s hips, holding onto him tightly. Fascinated, James watched as their cocks rubbed together, slicking his cock up even more than was necessary. But he didn’t mind when he realized how much he enjoyed seeing Keith’s wetness looked on his dick. James chewed on his bottom lip as he imagined what his cum would look dripping off his cock.

“Look at how hungry he is for you, Keith,” Shiro commented. “He can’t wait to bury his cock into you.”

“Then I shouldn’t make him wait.”

Keith pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as he lowered himself onto James dick. Feeling the tight heat around him, James tossed his head back and moaned. All his dreams and fantasies couldn’t prepare him for how _good_ Keith felt. It was everything he had imagined and then some. He berated himself for not doing this sooner.

“How does he feel, Keith?” Shiro asked. When James opened his eyes, he saw Shiro standing behind Keith, his hands pawing at his chest, tweaking at his nipples. “Does he feel as good as you imagined?”

“Even better,” Keith moaned out. “He just feels so good, Shiro.”

“You feel great, too, Keith,” James muttered. Truthfully, he couldn’t quite put into words on what he was feeling. He gripped Keith’s hips harder and tried to get him to start moving. When Keith wouldn’t budge, James tossed his head back and whimpered his name out.

“Don’t tease our guest, Keith,” Shiro warned. Stepping off the bed, he sat down in an armchair with his legs spread. His hand was stroking his cock slowly as he watched them. “Go ahead and fuck each other like the good sluts you are.”

 _Fuck,_ James never thought that would sound so good coming from Shiro. He was aware of how his cock pulsed, releasing even more pre-cum into Keith’s hole. Keith shuddered and rolled their hips together, savoring the slow movement.

That only lasted for a few moments. After a while, Keith grew bored with the tender lovemaking that he and James were doing. He lowered his hands to James’ chest, rose his hips until only the tip of his dick was left, and then slammed back down. They fucked each other wildly with Keith slamming down and James thrusting up. They were a fire that consumed each other, desiring to fuck each other until neither of them could move. Keith would leave angry red marks down his chest that looked ready to bleed at any moment.

From the corner of his eye, James could see Shiro watching them. His hand was stroking his cock as he watched Keith fuck another man. He never thought that someone would be so interested in seeing their boyfriend fuck someone else. Shiro was into it as he chewed on his lip and stroked his dick.

James found himself wanted to taste his cock in his mouth.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention to me instead of him?” Keith asked. He slowed his movements making James whine. “If you stop fucking me, I just might have to fuck Shiro instead. We’ll tie you up and make you watch just how good he is when he fucks me.”

“No!” James dug his nails hard into Keith’s hips. He flipped them over and pushed Keith’s back into the mattress. “I’ve waited months for a chance to do this. I’m not quitting now.”

Keith grinned up at him. “Then start fucking me like you mean it.”

The growl that came out of James surprised even himself. Taking the back of Keith’s knee, he pinned it to his chest. James fucked into him wildly. The bed creaked as they fucked but it wasn’t any louder than how Keith was moaning. It sounded like a symphony and James wanted to hear it play over and over again. Keith dug his nails into every part of him, hoping to mark him as his own.

“That’s right,” Keith moaned. “Just like _that!”_ He groaned. “You’re fucking me so _good…_ Keep it up and maybe I’ll let you eat your cum out of me.”

James groaned at the thought. It was absolutely filthy, and he wanted to do it so badly. He couldn’t wait to get between his legs and eat his own cum right out of his hole. The idea had never crossed his mind before.

“Tasting his cum mixed with yours? It’s the best thing you’ll eat this week,” Shiro said from behind James. His cock was pressed against James’ ass, leaving a smear of precum. He ground harder against him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Lay on top of him so I can use your ass.”

James whimpered, obeying Shiro’s command. He was chest to chest with Keith, fucking into him with shallow and quick thrusts. Behind him, Shiro spread his cheeks wide. The lewd groan that left him had a chill running up James’ spine. He felt a wet splatter against his hole, forcing him to buck back against Shiro. Shiro’s cock was wet as he ground against hole, his entire length rubbing against him. Each pass had James’ eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Between Shiro and Keith, James was absolutely in heaven.

The phone was ringing.

They all groaned but they didn’t stop fucking each other.

And then the answering machine picked it up.

_“Takashi, Keith! Are you two ignoring us again? Well, listen, we just wanted you to know that we’re expected to fly out there and visit for a bit. I don’t want to see anything out of place when we get there. Keith, make sure your brother doesn’t go overboard on cleaning. We both know how much Takashi likes to impress us that you two can survive on your own. Talk to you later—kiss kiss!”_

James found himself stopping, only urged forward by the momentum of Shiro’s thrusts.

They were brothers? With all the times that he had seen Keith groping and kissing Shiro, he never thought that they could be related—no one would have ever expected it.

“Don’t stop moving, James,” Keith whined, squeezing his thighs around James' hips. “I’m so close—so, so close!”

James bowed his head and moaned, the realization of their incestuous relationship flitting from his mind. The curling knot in the depth of his gut was tightening painfully so now. He could feel his own orgasm ready to tip him over the edge. Shiro was still seated behind him, rubbing the length of his dick against his hole.

With gusto, James fucked into Keith. He lowered his head and nibbled at his neck, leaving marks that would rest beside ones left behind by Shiro. The man beneath him was moaning like a cat in heat. Keith dug his nails down James’ arms, marking him as much as he had been marked.

Keith’s walls tightened around James. As James continued to move, he could feel something splashing against his lower stomach. Knowing that it was _him_ who had made Keith cum so hard had him cumming in return. James’ hips stuttered as he pushed himself as deep as he could into Keith, painting his walls white.

He collapsed on top of him, burying his face in beautiful dark locks. Shiro was still rolling his hips until he finally stopped. James was grateful for that.

Once Shiro pulled away, James rolled over onto his back. He ran a hand down his face to try and get rid of the exhaustion that was slowly trying to seep in. Keith and Shiro cuddled up to him, peppering his shoulders and neck with kisses. As much as he enjoyed the attention, he found his body growing tense.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked quietly.

James knew what he was referring to. “I think I’m just… _surprised?_ I honestly don’t know what to feel.”

Keith raised his head, propping his cheek in his hand. “Does it help to know that we have different mothers? We’re only step-siblings who happen to fuck each other on the side.”

“So, how did it start?” James asked.

“Oh, you know, the typical way your siblings find out that you’re sexually active—Keith walked in on me once while I was fucking my hand,” Shiro answered. “Next thing I know, he’s between my legs sucking my dick like a sloppy whore.”

Keith moaned at the filthy way Shiro spoke of him. He moved his hand between his thighs, pressing his fingers into his hole. James watched as he curled them as his bucked his hips. His own tongue peaked out from between his lips as he thought of going down on Keith. He was told that their combined cum would taste good.

Immediately, James crawled on top of Keith. He spread his legs as he nipped his way down Keith’s body. At his dick, James swirled his tongue around it once or twice before he went even lower. He shoved his tongue into him, coating it in the combined milky white mess of their cum. Swallowing it down, James whimpered from how good it tasted. Shiro certainly wasn’t lying about the taste.

“Fuck, James,” Keith whimpered. “That feels so good…”

“Why is that you two are having way more pleasure than me?” Shiro asked. He pouted as he picked at a loose thread on the blanket. “You’ve both been fucking each other and all I’ve done is rut against James like a dog.”

Keith hummed softly. He lowered a hand to card his fingers through James’ hair. “He’s right. We should really take care of him before he gets too needy.”

“What will he do?” James asked. He didn’t want to part from Keith’s sopping wet hole. “Will he tie us down and fuck us?”

“I just might.”

“He’s done it to me before,” Keith said with a smile.

James groaned at the thought of Shiro taking charge like that. If things played out well, that was for another time. He sat back on his legs and stared down at Keith. James thought he looked beautiful spread out beneath him, coated in sweat with a devilish look on his face.

“Where do we start then?” James asked.

Shiro cleared his throat. He was standing off the bed now, stroking his cock slowly. “You two can start sucking my cock like the good whores you are.”

Keith was the first one to move. He got on his hands and knees, crawling up to his brother. His lips wrapped around the flushed head, moaning as he tasted the precum gathered there. James chewed on his lip as he followed suit. For a while, he watched as Keith sucked up and down Shiro’s dick. A hand touched the back of his head, gently urging him forward. He licked his lips as his nose was pressed against the dark curls at the base.

Shio smelled good, pulling a groan out of James. He kissed along the base. A shudder ran up his spine as the oldest moaned. His fingers tugged at James’ hair, forcing him to move up and down his dick. James let out his tongue to further taste him.

“Doesn’t he taste so good, James?” Keith asked. “You should taste it in the morning. It tastes so much better when he just wakes up.”

“Use your mouth for something more useful, Keith,” Shiro growled out.

Keith chuckled as he moved to kiss down his length. Together, he and James worked on wetting Shiro’s cock. They took turns over the tip that way they could taste his precum as it beaded out. Shiro groaned as he rolled his hips forward, moving his cock back and forth between their mouths. His hands were gripping the back of their heads, holding them close to his dick. James was more than happy to indulge in keeping his mouth close to Shiro.

He opened his eyes as he heard something popping open. Keith had a small tube of lube in his hand, coating his fingers in the slick substance. James bit back a groan as he watched Keith reach back to play with his ass. He wanted to do it himself.

“What’s wrong, James?” Shiro questioned teasingly. “Do you want to play with Keith’s ass?”

James whimpered as he moved from Shiro’s dick. “Please… Let me play with his ass.”

Shiro cupped his chin, smearing spit across his cheek. “If you open him up nice and good, you can fuck him in the ass while I fuck his other hole. Wouldn’t that be a nice treat?”

He nodded. James reached for the lube as Keith handed it to him. They moved positions until Keith was more in front of Shiro with his dick deep in his throat. James was already slicking up his fingers behind him, making sure they were good and wet. The moment he brought two of his fingers to Keith’s hole, he groaned at how loose it already felt. Just how often had Shiro fucked him in here just to get a taste of another tight hole.

Scissoring him, James found little resistance as he stretched Keith out on his fingers. He thought of how beautiful he looked beneath Shiro, face down in the bed as his much bigger brother fucked him until his hole was gaping open.

He wanted to see it happen one day.

“You better start moving your fingers a bit more, James. Keith’s starting to get restless.”

And it was true. Keith was whimpering as he tried to throw his hips back down onto James’ fingers. It was a little difficult with Shiro’s cock in his mouth, but James could see that he was determined to keep trying.

“It’d be wrong of me to deny him then,” James said.

He pushed a third finger into Keith, earning a loud moan. James fucked his fingers into his ass, stretching Keith out until he could reach three knuckles deep. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he stretched Keith out more and more. James couldn’t wait to get balls deep into him.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Keith whined. “Please, please, _please—_ I need you both to fuck me right _now…”_

Shiro moaned. “Look at how needy he is for us, James. He’s such a whore for our cocks.”

James couldn’t really hear Shiro. He was more focused on shoving his pinky finger into Keith’s ass. Much too quickly, he pulled his fingers out which pulled a whine from deep in Keith’s throat. Balancing himself up on his knees, James spread the ass before him wide, rubbing his cock against the loosened hole.

“Easy, easy,” Shiro said. He placed a hand on James’ shoulder. “It’ll be better if we fuck him standing up. We’ll get in so much deeper like that.”

As much as he didn’t want to pull away from Keith, James knew that Shiro was right.

He pulled away just a Shiro did. James stroke himself, a stuttering moan leaving him. Shiro lifted Keith into his arms, wrapping his legs around his hips. Their size difference was astounding. Shiro looked like such a beast compared to Keith who was a little smaller than James. He squeezed the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from cumming too fast.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Keith moaned as Shiro slipped into him. James chewed on his lip as he watched his hole stretched out wide along his dick, cum seeping from the edges. “God, Shiro, you’re so fucking _big._ I don’t know how I’m able to take your cock so often…”

Shiro chuckled. “You’ve had a lot of practice.” When Shiro looked at James, he could feel a fire burning through him. His finger curled, beckoning for their guest to come closer. “Come on, James—hurry up and fuck him so you can feel how _tight_ he can get.”

James couldn’t turn down that offer.

He practically surged forward to press his chest against Keith’s back. His cock was already in his hand, pressing insistently against his ass. James closed his eyes as his tip breached Keith. _Fuck,_ if his hole was tight, this was so much _tighter._ It helped that Shiro was in his hole, filling him to the brim. James could feel Shiro’s dick through Keith and he moaned at the thought. All of this was just _filthy,_ and he loved it.

“You two are so great…” Keith moaned. He rolled his hips as he tried to get them to move. “Come on now. Let’s get a good fucking going.”

It was James who took advantage of Keith’s offer. He pressed his forehead against a pale shoulder, thrusting in and out of his tight ass. Shiro seemed content to watch and feel James fucking his brother. When he got bored of standing still, he fucked into Keith with earnest. They didn’t take turns in which dick would fill Keith up and which would pull out. Instead, they would fill him up until he was brimming and then leave him feeling empty.

There didn’t seem to be a second where Keith wasn’t moaning. His nails were digging into Shiro’s skin and he cried James’ name like a chant. His walls were clenching around their dicks in a vice-like grip.

James felt his head spinning as he fucked harder and harder into Keith. It felt like he had plunged into a dark pool of pleasure. He couldn’t recall the last time that he had felt this good. All his previous partners were never this adventurous and they certainly wouldn’t be fooling around with their step-siblings. And there was no doubt that James was hard as _fuck_ at how taboo it all was.

There wasn’t a warning from Keith that he was cumming. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his walls clenched around them. James’ hips stuttered as he tried to fuck Keith through his orgasm. It was hard with how tight he had become and with Shiro’s cock beside his. But, _fuck,_ he continued to try, thrusting harder and harder until he felt his balls grow tight.

He hunched over as he cummed deep into Keith’s ass, thrusting erratically into him. James leaned against them both, panting heavily.

Shiro was patient with them both. He allowed them to catch their breath and come down from their orgasmic high. His fingers carded through Keith’s hair and then moved down to James’. He kissed along their hairlines, cooing to them softly. After a while, James’ legs started to feel weak. He hissed as he pulled out of Keith, but it quickly turned into a moan as he saw his cum rushing out of his ass.

It was a beautiful sight.

James tumbled back until he fell back against the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest while each nerve in his body felt electrified. He enjoyed feeling this good.

Opening his eyes, he found Shiro hovering above him, his cock still balls deep in Keith’s hole just above James’ face. The vicious grin on his face told James that he was going to give him a show. He bit his lip as Shiro started to fuck his brother hard, fucking him as cum seeped out of his ass. Droplets of it would hit James in the face and he would quickly stick them into his mouth. He didn’t want to miss a second of seeing Keith fucked to another orgasm.

“It’s so easy to get Keith worked up,” Shiro commented. He was out of breath and it sounded like he was straining. James wondered how much longer he would be able to hold on before he would cum. “Once he cums the first time, he’ll keep cumming again and again…”

“Do you think you can get him to cum hard like when I first fucked him?” James asked.

Shiro chuckled. “You liked how that looked, didn’t you?” He groaned. “It’s the best feeling when he cums so hard and clenches around your cock.”

James groaned, remembering the feeling all too well. It took all his willpower to keep himself from leaning in closer so that he could suck on Shiro’s balls. He directed his attention to Keith’s hole, how it stretched around Shiro’s dick with each thrust into his willing body. James could hardly believe that he had his own cock in that tight hole not that long ago. The memory was almost enough for his dick to twitch to life. After all that happened, it would take some time for him to get it up again.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t imagine shoving his cock inside beside Shiro’s.

“Shiro,” James whined. “Can Keith take two cocks in the same hole…?”

The question pulled a groan out from the two brothers.

 _“Fuck,_ James… You can’t just ask that when someone’s fucking,” Shiro groaned. “But I don’t know… Do you wanna find out with me some time…?”

James groaned. _“Yes…”_

Keith’s entire body shuddered as he cummed. He cummed hard again and it dropped down onto James’ face. His mouth opened wide to accept it all as it dripped down to him. He felt like he was in heaven. Shiro was still fucking Keith, fucking him through his orgasm until he was a whimpering and pathetic mess. But he didn’t stop until he cummed himself, filling Keith to the brim.

Not wanting to waste a drop, James got up and pressed his lips to Shiro’s balls. He ran his tongue along the cum that dripped down them. Shiro groaned with every pass of his tongue but he didn’t dare tell him to move. When it seemed that he had gotten every bit, James pulled away, collapsing on the bed. Slowly, Shiro pulled out of Keith and his cock slapped against his thigh. He gently set Keith down to lay beside James before disappearing from the room.

“Did you enjoy that?” Keith asked, nuzzling into his neck.

“Yeah…” James said quietly. He ran his hand up and down Keith’s back. “What about you? I didn’t disappoint, did I?”

“You were perfect.”

“More than perfect, actually.” Shiro returned with a tray that balanced glasses of water in them. Seeing them reminded James of the beer that they never touched. They wouldn’t be drinking them tonight. He sat down on Keith’s other side. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure how this would play out when Keith suggested it. I’m glad things worked out fine.”

James looked at Keith. “You’ve discussed this before?”

“A few times, actually,” Keith admitted, tracing patterns on James’ chest. “I told Shiro how much fun it would be for you both to fuck me. After a few blowjobs, he was more than happy to indulge in my fantasy.”

He groaned at the thought of Keith sucking Shiro off, imagining that James was in his place. His dick twitched, ready to go for another round.

Shiro chuckled. The tip of his finger moved down the length of James’ cock. “Easy now. We have all night.” He leaned forward to nibble on his ear. “Maybe Keith can fuck that tight ass of yours while you choke on my cock, hm?”

James groaned at the thought. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i partially wrote this when i was at work. not the porn stuff, but it was certainly getting steamy real quick... i hope everyone liked it! and please continue to keep your chin up when it comes to season 8. whatever you're feeling, you're valid.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
